Flowers For Kagome
by CJ - Lady of Gryffindor
Summary: InuYasha returns to a place that holds a special memory for him and Kagome, leading him to reflect on one moment of perfection.


_-_

* * *

_- _

* * *

_-Flowers for Kagome-_

* * *

_-_

* * *

Inuyasha listened to the breeze as it softly whispered past him, bounding over tufts of green grass on his way to the top of the hillside. It had been a long morning, and he was anxious to complete this part of his journey.  
The ground leveled and he found himself at the edge of a field of spring wild flowers. 

They were her favorite.

Never, in all the time he had known her, had they failed to make her smile.  
InuYasha sank down in the lush grass, inhaling the rich scent of the blooms into his lungs. He drew his legs up, wrapping his arms around them. He rested his chin on his knees and let his eyes close, allowing memory to wash over him like rain.

* * *

-

* * *

Kagome giggled, fingering the blindfold "What is this? What are you up to InuYasha?" 

"Leave it on" He growled, playfully batting at her hands as he flew over the dew wet green grass on the hillside.

"But, where are you taking me?" She asked, nervously biting her lip. Her hands inching up to the cloth over her eyes again.

"You'll see. Now hang on or I'll drop you.

""You will not." Kagome said shaking her head, her hands dropped down to sit loose on his shoulders.

"You don't think so?" InuYasha rubbed her knees with his thumbs. He couldn't resist; it was his guilty pleasure. Her skin was so soft, even against the rough calluses that had been worn into his fingers by Tetsusiaga.

"You've never dropped me." she countered "Not once"

He grinned. He had been hoping she would say that.

"There's always a first time wench" He let his hands slip slightly from under her knees. Bringing forth the expected squeal and her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, her soft cheek pressed into his...

Ah... just what he had hoped for.

"That wasn't funny, InuYasha" Kagome tugged lightly at his hair where it was shorter in front.

InuYasha just laughed at her, causing her to rest her chin on his shoulder and pout.

"I would use the word, but you would just take me down with you."  
"I know." he laughed, rubbing her knees again.

He stopped and gently allowed her to slide down his back to the ground, taking her hand, pulling her along with him.

"Where are we?" She asked, gripping his hand tightly and pulling on his sleeve with the other hand.

"Shut up. You'll see in a minute."

"Shut up. You'll see in a minute." she mimicked back "What a gentleman."

"Kagome, when have I ever fucking claimed to be a gentleman?" InuYasha pretended to be irritated, loving the opportunity to drag it out longer. "Now do you want to whine or do you want to see?"

"Of course I want to see." Kagome said, acting impatient as usual.

"We can just leave if you would rather"

"No. I want to…"

"We don't have to…" He took her hand and began to drag her back the other way

"InuYasha! I said I want to see!" Kagome dug her heels in and pulled her hand away

"Well, if you're sure."

"Fine! Let's just go!" Kagome said, calling his bluff.

"Okay! Okay!" InuYasha laughed.

InuYasha walked behind Kagome and began to untie the blindfold, letting it fall from her eyes.

"Don't open them yet." He bent down and picked something from the ground. He stood again, moving behind her. He put his arms around her, holding something up to her face.

"Can I open them yet?" Kagome asked

InuYasha's answer was a whisper in her ear, tickling her neck and making her shiver.

"Yeah"

Kagome opened her eyes to a face full of spring blossoms.

"InuYasha…" She was nearly breathless.

He lowered his hands and Kagome found herself in the middle of a small field of spring flowers. The sky beyond was a soft, pale blue. Under her feet was a carpet of green, blue, yellow, pink and purple. Birds sang nearby, lending their music to further enhance and sweeten the moment.

"It's so beautiful." she said, relaxing back into his arms.

"Yeah, it is" he smiled, kissing the top of her head.

Kagome turned her head to look at him. He smiled, his blush saying loud and clear that he hadn't been talking about the field. She smiled shyly, then she did something she never thought she would have the courage to do.

She kissed him.

He kissed her back.

* * *

-

* * *

InuYasha finished collecting his flowers. He tucked them carefully into his sleeve so they wouldn't be damaged as he hurried back.

* * *

-

* * *

InuYasha reached the Goshinboku just as the noonday sun began to beat down on his shoulders. He sat down on the roots, the spot so familiar now that it should have held an outline of his form. 

"I'm sorry I'm late Kagome. I went to the field so I could bring flowers and I got lost in my memories. It seems to be happening more and more these days, the older I get."

He reached inside his sleeve and carefully pulled out the flowers, laying them down next to a small hand carved grave marker.

"I have been thinking about the morning of the day you died. Remember I took you to the field to see the flowers, when we shared our first, and our last kisses? I was wondering…is heaven like that? I have waited so long, to be with you again. But, I can feel it; my body is telling me it won't be long now. This human body isn't as strong as the demon body was.  
Are the others there with you? Kaede, Miroku and Sango? Sesshomaru and Shippo are still alive of course, being a full yokai, they could live forever…………."

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

_-The End-_

* * *

_-Disclaimer: InuYasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi-_

* * *

_- Reviews are, as always, adored-_

* * *

_-_

* * *

_-_

* * *

_-_

* * *

_-_

* * *

_- _


End file.
